


Change for the Better

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Works
Genre: Arachnophobia, Clothing Destruction, Cum Inflation, F/F, First Person Perspective, Furry, Halloween, Hyper genitals, Hypnosis, Light Horror, Micro, Monsters, Null Genitals, Oviposition, Petplay, Rough Sex, Second Person Perspective, Self fellatio, Sensory Deprivation, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vampirism, Weight Gain, genital swapping, perspective shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: When a Halloween party with a bunch of monsters turns into an all-night fest of feeding and fucking with a shapeshifting vampire, thing go from weird to weirder when she uses her powers to shapeshift you as well.
Relationships: Reader/Agate (original character)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Change for the Better

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man it's been a while since I've been able to actually finish something. Moving to another state and hopping jobs really takes it out of ya. This one's a long overdue commission for a dear friend and *very* self indulgent for both of us. Anyway, enjoy, and hopefully it won't be so long between this story and the next <3

“Trick or treat!”

You stand outside the large house, vision partially obscured by a large, pointy straw hat and a black shroud to go over your face. The big blue robes were a size too big but honestly just helped sell the black mage costume you brought today.

The door opens, and you’re greeted by the hulking figure of your dullahan friend, Wisp! She’s holding her blue fireball of a head inside what looks to be a lantern, with a toy knife in the other hand. A Tonberry!. “Oh, Juno! You made it! And what cute costume too.”

You smile, with a blush hidden by the shroud over your face. You’re invited in and see all manner of costumes being worn by the other monsters. Rhubarb and Krelka are sitting in front of the TV together, both with Pokemon costumes. Zubat and Noibat respectively from what you can tell. Fitting for the two bat monsters of the family.

Cypress is standing next to the couch with their fur painted black, which must’ve taken hours to get done. They also have bright red goggles on to really sell the Mothman look. Even their fluttery wings and antennae were painted, and they never let anyone touch those.

Sliver, the spidery dragon-chimera, was resting on the floor in front of the TV. You see a pair of... crudely-painted pillows or something on the sides of her head. Is she a cerberus or something?

As you walk into the living room, the monsters present all greeting you, you see a few more of the menagerie on the second couch. Umbra was there, their membrane all ragged and droopy, with two giant reddish eyes stuck to their head. They were also dripping with their slime, which must’ve been dyed since it was a gross sludge color. You swear you’ve seen a monster like that in Godzilla before...

And sitting next to them, in a rather cozy-looking Dragonite kigurimi, was Brim. The lava-eating salamander looked sound asleep next to Umbra.

“Oh hey Juno, nice black mage.” You hear Dust behind you, and turn around to see the feathery naga in a Rayquaza costume. Well, less of a costume, it looks more like paint and a few cardboard bits stuck to their tail. “Don’t worry, it’s temporary. Agate did a great job with the markings, don’t you think?”

You note that yeah, she did. The coloration, patterns, it’s all pretty dang accurate. But come to think of it... “Actually, where is Agate? I haven’t seen her around yet.”

“Oh, she said she was too busy to attend the party. She helped us with our costumes and left.” Dust explained. “She did a great job, though. That shapeshifting magic of hers works really well for stuff we couldn’t do otherwise. She changed Cypress’ fur color, Umbra’s viscosity, and Rhubarb’s skull.”

“So, you here all night?” The voice of Poth catches yours and Dust’s attention, and you look over to see the little imp... who doesn’t really seem to have a costume.

“Oh, hey Poth! So uh, what are you supposed to be?” You ask.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m a witch.” She gestures down at her robes, which you know by now are just her usual clothes.

“But... aren’t you just a witch, like, always?”

“See? It suits me!” Poth giggles, before sneaking past you to hop on the couch with Krelka and Rhubarb.

Dust chuckles, shaking their head. “She’s never much for dressing up. Anyway, why don’t you grab some snacks and join us in the living room? We got a whole mess of cheesy horror movies to watch.” They lean down, giving the side of your cheek a gentle nudge with their beak before slithering past you.

Face warm with blush again, you grab some snacks from the kitchen. Home-baked goods, candy, and of course pizza. All the food you’d need on Halloween. Looking out the window, you see the massive junk dragon Kran, sitting outside and watching a little TV hooked up for it. It seemed to be dressed up like Grimlock! Outside with them, you can also spot Sluice, with some very old fashioned clothes and her eye inside a fake plastic skull. Very Shakespearean...

With snacks in hand, you join the rest of the menagerie in the living room. You find a spot next to Brim and Umbra, and settle in between them both. Brim stirs from their nap, meeting you with a smile as they wrap a large arm around you and hold you a bit against their warm frame.

You can’t help but blush in this position, but you relax against them anyway. They were rather cozy, and made a good resting spot for watching stuff.

So with all the monsters gathered together in the living room, Dust puts in the first movie.

The evening turns to night, and it doesn’t take more than a couple movies for most of the monsters to be either out on the couch or having retired to their bedrooms.

Dust is the last to pass out, halfway through the last movie of the night. Their tail is a mess of tangles on the floor with their face buried in their feathery arms.

But as you feel sleep start to try and catch up to you, you feel... strange. Like something is watching you. You try to ignore it, playing it off as just your tired body making weird false alarms.

Yet... the feeling doesn’t go away. You glance around to the other monsters who were still present in the living room. Sure enough they were all asleep. Rhubarb and Poth were leaned up against each other with Krelka sprawled across their laps. Brim was still fast asleep on the couch next to you, Umbra having already retired to their room.

So why are you feeling like this? You give the room another glance around until your gaze hits the window and you freeze.

Right outside the window, taking up the entire view, was an enormous eye. It’s diamond-pupil’d gaze was locked onto you. Yet as soon as you blink, the eye disappears and all you can see is the dim light of the streetlights outside. You blink again, wondering if what you just saw was an exhaustion-induced hallucination.

You turn your attention back to the movie. As you watch, though, you start noticing out of the very corner of your vision... shadows? It almost looks like tendrils of shadow are creeping from behind the TV and the edges of your vision!

Yet as soon as you look around, away from the TV, they disappear as if they were never there in the first place.

Then you try to speak, to get Dust’s attention, and your voice catches. As if something has a hold of your throat, you just can’t seem to get any noise out. Try as you might, you just can’t seem to make any sort of noise, and even your limbs are frozen in place so you can’t shake Brim awake! Just what the fuck is going on??

Chills run down your spine, as suddenly something feels like its creeping up your leg. You still can’t move your body an inch, even your neck has frozen stiff. It takes all your will just to wander your eyes down to try and see what was going on.

An eerie green glow emanates from beneath the couch you’re sitting on, but as the feeling creeps up your leg so does the glow-

Wait... Green glow, diamond pupils...

Suddenly the scene around you shifts, and the monsters still present in the living room dissipate into smoke. Movement returns to your body, and suddenly you’re sitting in Agate’s bedroom with her standing in front of you. A wide smile is on the goat demon’s face, with her fangs glinting in the pale light leaking through the window.

“Well hey there, Juno. Took ya long enough to figure it out.” She giggled, her green eyes the only other light in her room. They glowed with demonic power, and with that oh-so-familiar thirst of hers.

“Wh- Agate? I thought... How did we get up here?” You ask, still kind of reeling from the horror show you just witnessed.

“Oh that was easy.”

“Okay, go for it.” I gave the signal, and the diminutive Imp cast the illusion.

The living room shimmered a little as a projection was created in the head of Juno. Once she was thoroughly distracted by the facsimile of the living room, I gave Dust the next signal.

They levitated Juno carefully, before settling her down on their long tail. It was a delicate process, and soon we had a clueless mouse in tow. I moved quietly upstairs to my room, with Dust and Poth following. They kept Juno as stable as possible, which was a challenge for the naga.

Eventually though we all made it up, and I urged Dust into my room. The plan was going flawlessly so far, and was probably one of the most convoluted things I ever thought up.

I help ease Juno onto the bed carefully, until she’s sat down just like she was on the couch. Then the fun begins.

Poth projects the illusion over me as well, allowing me to fade in and out where I want to mess with the poor mouse. Giant eyes, shadow tendrils, I just fuck around really until finally Poth warns me that she clued in on who was responsible.

Our fun over, the Imp breaks the illusion while she and Dust head to their rooms, leaving me alone with the cute mouse.

"I hope I didn’t scare you too badly.” Her demeanor shifted from playful to concerned in a heartbeat. Always the caretaker.

“N-no, now that I know it was you I think I’m, uh, good.” You breathe out a sigh of relief. “So, uh, what was this all about anyway? Just some Halloween fun?”

Her smile returned, only to shift into a wicked grin. “You remember when you mentioned one day wanting me to just go wild with my powers?”

You take a bit to think back, and your face turns a deep red. Agate, being a shapeshifting demon, also has the ability to change others. She’s changed you temporarily a few times but always stuff you ask for. You’ve never just... given her free reign. And the thought of doing just so was...

Really hot.

“So you do remember.” She leaned in close to you, her snout just inches from your face. “Well, we’re here, all alone. Halloween is the perfect time for it, don’t you think? We could do so right here, all night even.”

Her words send shivers up your spine, even more so when she traces a pair of claws along your jawline. Agate is hard to say no too, especially when you want it so badly...

“Were you, uh... gonna feed on me, too?” You ask, which she responds to with a sultry lick of her fangs.

“Only as much as you’ll allow. And only enough to keep up your changes.” Agate moves her claws up from your cheek to brush through your hair. “And don’t worry about saying no, little mouse. Your comfort is my number one priority here.”

Agate’s offer is incredibly tempting, and despite how tired you were earlier you’re feeling wide awake. A small part of your mind says to chicken out, but the rest of you is saying to go for it, to submit to her proposal.

And, after some internal back and forth, you do.

“I’ll do it, just... start simple, okay? Ease me into it?” You request.

Agate’s paws are already on you once you say yes, undoing the robes of your costume. “Of course, my precious rodent.” She kisses your forehead, all while her paws deftly undress you. When she gets you down to your underwear, it’s hard to hide the erection bulging between your legs.

“Oh you poor thing, must be so worked up already. Don’t worry...” Agate reaches down with a paw, cupping your still-clothed balls. An eye-like sigil flashes between her horns. Then, you feel her magic.

You stifle a moan as suddenly things between your legs feel... heavy. Your balls swell, bulging out your underwear more and more. But the growth doesn’t stop, your underwear feeling increasingly tight around your hefty sack.

Until you hear a rip. Agate smiles at you as you watch your swelling balls shred through your underwear. They flop out and sway with just how heavy they are. It feels... so heavy, enough that you can practically feel them churn as your arousal grows.

“That’s more like it. I know how big you like them.” The demon teases, her paw starting to squish and fondle your balls from below. “So heavy, too, I can barely keep them held up~” She giggles.

You huff out a small whine as she gives them a gentle squeeze. Just from the teasing alone your dick is already dripping precum, which slides down the length of your member and stains the thin fur coating your balls.

While she teases you, Agate gets down on her knees in front of you. She nudges the tip of your dick with her snout, before pushing it upwards a bit and licking up the precum you continue leaking. Her fangs are just widely-set enough that they don’t rub against your dick, but those sharp teeth just barely out of reach of you adds... almost a sense of thrill to what she’s doing.

Its when her snout presses into your crotch that you really feel it. Her tongue drags against your balls, eliciting moans from you and twitches of your thighs. You’re so tempted to just grab her horns and hold her down there but... you know she’d turn that on you in an instant. That and you wanna just... see what she does...

It doesn’t take long for you to find out as she flashes her Sigil again. This time her magic runs through your shaft, swelling your member as it grows in both length and girth. Her snout still beneath your dick, it grows over her face, dripping precum all the way until it eventually stops at what you’d guess to be an entire foot and a half.

“Hmm, now let’s see~” She carefully angles your length up and back as she stands back up. With a foot and a half of dick between your legs, it just about-

With a wet plap your own dick suddenly smacks right against your lips, causing your face to flush a deep red. Agate giggles, urging the head of your dick against your lips. “Well? Get to it, little mouse.” She orders, before reaching a paw down again.

You obey and start to suckle gently on the head of your enlarged dick. It feels... fantastic, and you can’t help but bring your paws up to feel and stroke along your shaft. At least, until you feel Agate’s paws take yours and set them aside. “Now now, I didn’t say you got to touch, did I? Mouth only, my mousey little pet.”

Her words bring warmth to your face yet again, and she tugs gently at your- wait when did she put a collar on you? One of her paws is holding the end of a leash that’s attached to a fuzzy collar around your neck. You have absolutely no idea how she did that, but you obey anyway.

Hands keeping you steady on the bed, you lean in and fit as much of your dick into your mouth as you can. You can get the head and another inch or two, but after that you’re just way too big to reasonably fit.

As you work your own dick with your mouth, Agate uses both her paws to start fondling and massaging your balls again. It heightens just how great this feels, and it doesn’t take long for you to feel your climax building. Agate can apparently feel this too, and her ministrations only get more intense.

You feel your body twitch and your balls churn in Agate’s paws as your climax gets closer and closer. She giggles, keeping up with the two-pawed massage.

“Now, drink up, pet.” Her words tip you over the edge, and you feel your body tense up in the largest orgasm you’ve had in a long while. Cum floods into your mouth, your cheeks puffing up instinctively to hold as much as you can while you work to swallow it all.

But it’s simply too much. Whatever Agate did to your bits amplified your orgasm far beyond what you could normally produce, and you feel cum leaking between your lips.

“Now, make sure you get every last drop, my dear pet~” Agate teases, giving your churning balls a gentle squeeze. You try your best, gulping down as much of your own cum down as you can. Your belly feels positively stuffed by the time your orgasm was done, and only a few drops leaked from between your lips.

“Good girl, I knew you had it in you.” She giggles. Her sigil flashes and your bits shrink back down to normal size, leaving you a panting mess as you lie back down on the bed.

“You’re not exhausted already, hun, are you? I still have so much planned for you.” Agate climbs onto the bed with you, stroking a paw along your cheek as she leans over you.

You shake your head, catching your breath. “N-no, I’m... that was just a lot... Please continue.” You urge her on.

She grins, and kisses you softly. Her lips press delicately to yours, but as soon as they withdraw your vision goes black, your hearing is suddenly cut off, and all you can feel is the weight of the goat demon on top of you.

“A-Agate??” You reach out in the sudden loss of sensory input, but feel your fingers entwine with hers. Her touch relaxes you, reassures you. This is just part of the session, part of her fun.

With a purse of my lips, her senses were shrouded. Touch remained her only connection to the world, but I made sure to keep it in constant interaction. I entwined my fingers with hers, returned my lips to hers, and rested my body upon hers.

My weight on top of Juno’s, I shifted our bodies in unison. Her cute dick replaced by an equally-eager vagina, and my own bits changed into a hefty and thick dick with a wide, throbbing knot.

“Agate...” The mouse beneath me murmured between our kisses, growing increasingly aroused from my influence.

I removed one of my paws from hers, and placed a single digit to her lips to shush her. She calmed down at the touch, bringing a smile to my face. Then, with a kiss to her cheek, I trail my fangs delicately along her jawline, until the tips of my sharp teeth nudged carefully against her neck.

Juno froze for a split second, her body tensing beneath mine. But after a short moment, she nodded. She withdrew her paws from mine and wrapped them around me, her legs spreading as well in a silent urge.

With practiced care, I bit her.

My fangs sunk deep, the mouse tensing up beneath me. She let out the cutest little squeak, which soon faded to a moan as my anesthetics kicked in. This she was used to, but perhaps not with such an intense focus on it. Regardless, she seemed to enjoy it, making the cutest whines and moans as I drank of her warm life energy.

Her power ran through me, filling me with the energy and power I’ve come to associate with her. Hers was... a bit different from others. Hers changed with me, adapted to my needs, and, well, submitted to be used where it was needed. It was as if she was made for this, made for me.

As I drank, I pressed my hips forward, the tip of my newly-shaped member nudging against the warm and eager flesh of Juno’s. Goodness she was so warm with bits like this. I could feel just how aroused she was, and it was driving me wild.

I instinctively bit a touch deeper into the mouse’s neck as I started to press the tip of my canine-ish length into her entrance tantalizingly slowly. The noises she made were even cuter than earlier. With all her body’s attention on the sense of touch, I practically couldn’t wait to hear her noises once I really started going. As each inch of my length pushed inside, her noises grew louder, more desperate. She wanted more.

But I kept myself from going too hard with her, from letting loose just yet. Don’t need to break her after all. Not yet.

With a gentle kiss, I slide my fangs from her neck just as I push my length deeper inside of her, until only my knot was left. “Agate...” Juno whines in desperation, her grip on me tightening. Oh she was so needy, and with how her hips were grinding against mine, I could tell she wanted the knot too, to feel full.

But of course good girls have to be patient.

I start slow, pulling my hips back before easing them forward again. Juno’s moans grow in response to my movements, moans that just entice me to go further. That beg me to go further.

Yet I hold myself back, getting into a rhythm of in and out, back and forth all while the mouse beneath me makes the cutest little noises. Her insides clench and throb with every change in pace, each time I thrust just a little bit harder. Gods it all was just so good.

And steadily, I start to increase the pace. I pull her into a sudden kiss, the taste of her blood still on my lips. She doesn’t seem to mind though. Especially not with how I know just how to kiss her.

We rock back and forth, her moans muffled by our tongues dancing together. Juno must be getting really into this too, as I start to feel her claw at my back gently in desperation. She wanted my knot, bad, and I could tell. Every thrust pressed my knot against her entrance, pushing just a little further and a little further each time...

Until the mouse can’t take anymore, and she pulls me in with her legs wrapped around my hips. Her sudden assertive push catches me off guard, and my knot shoves into her. I was already feeling a bit close to the edge, but tying the knot shoved me right over.

I cum, hard, as does the mouse beneath me. Juno moans in bliss as her insides clamp down on my knotted length. We both hold tight onto each other as thick ropes of cum pump into her, flooding her temporary womb to a bit excessive of a degree.

“Mmmmph!” You moan, muffled, into Agate’s kiss as your body shakes with an intense orgasm. Her warmth fills you, stuffing organs you’re not used to having with an intensity you’re not used to feeling.

You sit in the afterglow for a few moments, until your senses are returned to you. Agate has herself propped above you, a deep purr resonating from her as she smiles down at you. “Goodness that was a lot. I didn’t know you could pull off that little bit of assertiveness.”

Your face flushes red, and you stammer an apology, averting your gaze from hers. “S-sorry! I- I don’t know what came over me, I-...”

Agate kisses you suddenly, interrupting your stammering. “I don’t mind it one bit, dear Juno, but... It does give me some ideas.”

Slowly, you feel Agate pull her knotted dick out of you, with just enough give to slide out of you. The sudden feeling of emptiness was strange... You wanted her to keep you full, to plug you up and keep you like that.

But evidently she has other ideas. As soon as she pulls out completely, her Sigil flashes once more. You watch as her dick shrinks into her body, and is replaced by a slit that’s practically soaked with arousal and cum. You’re not... usually a top, what was she planning?

Your internal questions were answered when her energy washed through you, and you feel yourself... grow. Not just in between the legs, but all over. Your fur grows thicker and coarser, your limbs thicken and strengthen with unnatural muscle, your entire body feels massive compared to your usual diminutive size.

Your size is especially apparently when you look down at Agate, who you’re now taller than! “A-Agate, what-”

A collar apparates around your neck once again. You’re not sure where they’re coming from or going, but once again Agate holds the end of a leash and has a wild grin on her face. She lies down on the bed, tugging at your leash to bring you closer.

You shuffle closer on your knees, until you’re a bit between her spread legs. But before you can get any closer, she stops you by pressing her cloven hooved-feet against your stomach. She smiles, bringing your attention down to the changes between your legs by moving her hooves down and stroking them delicately along a massive, ribbed dick that hung beneath your soft belly.

The dick was sensitive, and her touch forced you to stifle a moan. She was really good at this.

Agate kept on teasing, obviously enjoying your reaction to her using her hooves like this. She used the split in her hooves to tease at your sensitive head, squishing and rubbing against it, using your copious precum as lubricant. 

But as quickly as the teasing started, she stopped. She gave your collar another tug, and you soon find yourself on top of her, a low growl resonating from her.

“Let’s see how assertive you can actually be. Fuck me, you needy mouse, make full use of the size I’ve given you.” Agate draped her arms over your shoulders, her gaze that of a fierce- yet needy- lover.

You oblige, breaking eye contact only to make sure you were lined up. With a paw reaching down, you line up the ribbed member with her eager sex. She was warm...

Once you were lined up, Agate tugs at your collar, an urge to get started. You nod, and slowly you start to press her hips forward. With your size compared to hers, you were worried you might hurt her. But as you press into her, your dick penetrating her with ease, your worries soon vanish.

Especially once she starts purring loudly as you bottom out inside of her. You might be able to fit easily, but the bulge in her tummy shows that it’s likely due to her magic. “Fuuck that’s good. Now, dear, go as wild as you want with me. Don’t worry about hurting me, I doubt you can.” Agate speaks with her purrs vibrating her words. She gives you a smile, and another tug on your leash.

So you start. You pull out steadily, before shoving yourself right back in with a weighty thrust. The demon beneath you moans in delight, yet shows no signs of her own assertive attitude faltering. In fact her resilience almost seems... taunting, as if she wants you to try and break her.

A low growl resonates in your throat, and you begin to move in a rhythm. Back and forth, you try your best to start out slow yet rough. To take what you want, instead of letting her or another of the monsters take the lead. But this is Agate... can you even compete with this incarnation of Baphomet?

Your rhythm stays steady, but your thrusts get heavier, shaking the bed beneath you both. Agate’s arms and legs wrap around you. Claws scratch playfully down your back as you both seem to be locked in a lust-fueled competition.

Yet even as you steadily up your pace, hips slapping together with each thrust, you wonder if you might actually win this? Agate’s moans grow louder, more eager, almost faltering. You grin. This is fun.

Your heavy paws wrap beneath Agate, and she goes a bit wide eyed. You’re actually taking control. You kiss her, deeply, your fat tongue stuffing into the demon’s mouth to muffle her noises. Thrusts get heavier and noises get louder. You hardly notice when the bed itself snaps in half beneath you both. You just keep going, fueled by the desire to best Agate in this game of hers.

In fact, something you notice is you getting... bigger still. You glance up and sure enough her Sigil is there, dim, coaxing more of her energy into you. At this rate, though, is she gonna be okay? You’re still a bit worried-

Just as you falter, just for a moment, Agate turns the tide. She grabs you and flips you over onto your back, eyes glowing with lust you’ve never quite seen in her.

“Gods what a rush! Come on, Juno, harder, I know you got it in you!” Agate was practically manic, giving off an energy that you felt the urge to quell, to press back against.

With two heavy paws you grab her by the waist, her own paws holding onto your arms and digging claws into your thick hide. You lift her up roughly, almost completely pulling out of her, before slamming her right back down. Agate doesn’t quite moan as much as she snarls, eager for more.

And so you oblige, getting into a rough, heavy rhythm that shakes her whole body and the remnants of the bed beneath you. Your difference in size is enough that her stomach bulges with each thrust, and even with how rough you were being she still felt fantastic to be inside of.

After you’re not sure how long you both seem to be at your limit, orgasms building up but neither party wanting to relent. But sooner or later one of you had to go over the edge, so you slam the goat down onto your massive, ribbed length a few more times.  
Then what can only be described as a torrent of cum fills her sex beyond capacity, several times over in fact.

Warm cum spills out around your dick, and the sensation of your heat filling her to the brim sends her over the edge not long after. Her body shudders, and after a few grinds and cute bleats she collapses on top of you. Oh gods you didn’t break her did you?

“D-don’t think... you even got close, little mousey.” Agate’s voice comes out in rasps between her heavy, exhausted pants. Green eyes gaze up at you, half buried in your chest fur. “That was fun though... yes?”

Panting yourself, it takes a bit for you to work up a response. “Y-yeah...”

She chuckles and nuzzles into your chest, which you realize is being stained with her drool. “Maybe... we should’ve saved that for last...”

Then you feel it, the cooling sensation of her magic fading from you. Your body shrinks beneath hers, until you’re soon back to normal. Which is a good bit smaller than the 6’ 6” goat now squishing you beneath her size.

“Um... Agate?” You squeak out her name, nudging her gently.

“Yeah, right.” She tilts gently off of you, falling onto her side. “Hm, could use a little more...”

“More wh- gk...” Your question was soon answered when the demon bit into your shoulder. You wrap your arms loosely around her, feeling just a touch dizzy as she drains another helping of your vitality. “O-okay, I think that’s the last of that I can give for tonight...”

Agate grumbles in disapproval, before sliding her fangs free of your neck. “Understandable. We’ll try to not go so hard this next one.” She kisses your wound, then your cheek, and lastly your lips. “How about something a bit more sensual?”

Sensual huh? You wonder about just what she means by that, considering what you asked her to do that started all this... “What uh, do you mean by sensual?”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll love it.” She kisses you again, before her sigil flashes yet again. You see her grow bigger- wait no, you’re getting smaller! Really small, as soon you’re scooped into her paws and lifted up to her face. You’re about the size of a dormouse now, with a comparatively-massive demon in front of you giving you a... hungry look. Oh no...

But the changes don’t stop there. You feel a tingling in your crotch and realize that there’s now nothing there! Just a patch of flesh that, upon touching it, you realize is still just as sensitive. What was she...

You’re again not left wondering for long what her plans for you were. She brings you closer to her snout, her tongue extending and dragging along your minuscule body. You shudder and whimper at the lick, especially once the second lick ran right between your legs. 

Again and again the demon licked, slowly, along your body, warm saliva soaking your fur. It was, admittedly, really hot...

But what you didn’t expect was for Agate’s tongue to eventually scoop beneath you, pulling you into her waiting maw. You squeak in surprise, trying to hold onto something. But try as you might, you couldn’t get a grip on anything and were pulled into her mouth.

Her jaws snapped shut behind you, leaving you in humid darkness. With a surprisingly practiced care, Agate’s tongue started to shift you around in her mouth. The goat seemed dead set on teasing you between your legs as much as she could. Every lick between your legs caused you to moan and yelp as you were tossed around playfully. And as the teasing went on, you felt... something building up in you. It felt like arousal but it didn’t have the same sort of focus on a certain part of your body. It was just... there.

And it kept building up, your noises getting louder and more desperate as Agate teased you more and more. Until you felt the sensation hit some breaking point, and you felt your whole body tremble in what could only be described as an orgasm. But unlike the orgasms you’ve had already tonight, nothing came out with this one. It was just an overwhelmingly blissful sensation.

As the sensation passes, Agate’s teasing slows to a standstill. Her jaws open up, and you’re soon let back out onto her paws, soaked in her saliva and panting softly. “So, how does being null feel, my delightful little treat?” She asks in a whisper.

You whine a bit in her paws, before gathering the energy to speak. “G-good... Weird, but... good.”

She smiles, and once again her sigil flashes. You feel the cooling sensation of her magic fading from you, as you soon return to full size and are pulled into her arms.

At this point, after so many orgasms and so much magic (not to mention the blood loss) you’re feeling about spent. You collapse against Agate, who purrs quietly as she holds you tenderly against her warm, fluffy frame.

“Up for one more, dear? Nothing intense, just something to ease us into sleep.” She asks you in a whisper, her fangs grazing delicately against your ear.

“That sounds lovely.” You whisper in return. “But, um, the bed? And, uh, our mess?”

She giggles, and soon you feel the bed beneath you repair itself, the frame mending itself with Agate’s magic. And your shared mess seemed to evaporate into nothingness, leaving you both clean. “Better?”

“Y-yeah... So what’s this... idea you have?” You ask, only to be pulled down into bed with Agate, with her spooning you from behind.

She purrs into your ear, before slowly you hear the purr shift into... a buzz? Her arms split into two pairs of chitinous limbs, and you feel a proboscis feeling along your neck. You wonder just what kind of bug she turned herself into but you don’t wanna spoil the surprise...

But when the smell of honey hit your nose you soon realized what she was.

The buzzing is always a good start, oh it’s such a delightful sound. I let my body take the shape I want, and soon have little Juno right in my chitinous arms.

My voice comes out with an underlying buzz as well, which I feel only adds to the sultry tone. “Well for one I know you’ve enjoyed it when Sliver and Cypress fill you to bursting with their eggs. So I thought why not me too?” I kiss delicately at her neck, my words and touch causing her to squirm against me. Such a cute little rodent she is.

“W-well I’ve... always liked carrying them and... j-just don’t overdo it?” Juno peeks back, her soft green eyes filled with a mix of nervousness and desire.

“Of course. I hope you don’t mind a little hypnosis, to help you sleep.”

Her eyes went a bit wide at my words. “N-not at all...” She shuffled closer to me, back still against my fuzzy underside.

With a gentle smile I kiss the top of her head, then give her ears a few gentle nips. All the while my buzzing gets louder, more directed, straight into the little mouse’s ear. She starts to relax, and I can already tell I have her under my spell. So adorable...

I pull her closer still, embracing her. With just a touch of magic I reach down between her legs. She was, incredibly, still managing to stay hard after the repeated orgasms. I feed the magic into her bits, causing them to grow just a little, enough that her balls are more than a handful each. Her dick was fine as is, after all she wouldn’t be using it for this last session. But a little messier and drippier couldn’t hurt...

Now for the fun part. With my upper pair of arms holding her against myself, the lower pair move to cup my hands against her cute rump. She lets out a cute little squeak when I spread her lower cheeks, even propping one of her legs overtop my own. Oh what a good girl.

Slowly, I curl my abdomen inwards, just enough to get a good angle. Then comes the weird part. It’s a muscle I don’t normally have, and takes a bit to get it right. But soon an appendage starts to emerge from near my stinger, an appendage with just enough length for me to slide it up between Juno’s legs. She shudders at its touch, especially once it presses against her entrance.

The appendage itself was slick with a natural lubricant, which I made sure to spread copiously along the cute mouse’s ass. She squeaked and squirmed with every little touch and rub. “Just relax, dear,” I whisper. She calms down a bit, enough to get her nice and ready for me.

Then, carefully, I ease the appendage into her. She tenses up at first, but relaxes in my arms as it slides in deeper. I lower her in my embrace as well, closer to my abdomen so I can fit as much of the appendage into her as possible. Once I was sure it was nice and stuffed into her, I started flexing another strange muscle.

The base of the appendage bulged with the shape of a longer ovoid, much different from the rounder shapes that Sliver and Cypress produce. As the egg slid along my ovipositor, another bulge formed at the base of the appendage. Before the first one could each reach Juno’s entrance, the second one was already right behind it. The mouse moaned in delight, her noises tired and drawn out from the hypnosis but oh so cute...

One egg, then a second, then two more. Each egg left an empty feeling in my abdomen but bulged out Juno’s stomach just a little as they settled into her gut. Oh she’ll be so big once this is done...

Speaking of big... I draw her gaze up to mine, smiling down at her empty eyes. So gone already. I lean down, pressing my mouth to her lips. Her eyes close slowly as we kiss, before opening right back up in surprise as I soon start to pour thick, sweet honey into her mouth.

My buzzing intensifies, and the mouse in my arms relaxes even further. She gives in, loaded from both ends with eggs and honey. Her stomach is the first to bulge out, full of eggs as it doesn’t take long to get a full dozen inside her with easily a dozen more on the way

It’s the honey that really gets her growing. Of course I figured out some fun magic honey for this form. With every mouthful of the sweet fluid her stomach gets softer, her arms and thighs thicker, rolls forming along her sides. Oh she just looks so cute as she gets softer and doughier. I run a hand through her hair, helping her relax as I give her the last bit of honey I gave this form.

She gulps it down greedily, and with the second dozen eggs she’s positively bloated. I gently pull away from the kiss, admiring my handiwork. Oh goodness she’s made quite the mess of herself, I bet she didn’t even notice herself cumming all over the bed and herself.

I giggle quietly, kissing the top of her head before slowly retracting my ovipositor. She’ll sleep this off just fine, I’m sure. I pull her back up into my arms, hands stroking and squishing her plump belly. With my buzzing steadily lowering into a quiet hum, I feel her drift off in my arms, and soon I do the same.

“Hey sleepy.” You’re pecked on the forehead as you awaken from a long, restful sleep. Your eyes open and you see the face of the smiling goat you’re snuggled up on top of. “How’re you feeling?”

You yawn and stretch a bit, burying your face in her fluffy mane. “Sleepy...”

She giggles, stroking a paw through your hair slowly. “Well you should get up, have some breakfast or something. Unless you think you might need some breakfast in bed after everything that happened last night.”

“Mmm... breakfast in bed sounds lovely.” You smile, receiving another kiss to your forehead from Agate. She wriggles out from underneath you and from under the blanket. Her fur’s a bit of a mess, and seeing her like that as she walks out of the room gives you the idea to check yourself out.

You peek under the blanket at yourself and your face goes red. You’re... a lot chubbier than you remember being last night, with your belly particularly round and flabby. It’s... oh gosh it’s honestly kinda hot. You give yourself a little squish to make sure its all real and sure enough, its you. Not even part of Agate’s shapeshifting, she just honestly made you bigger.

You lower the blanket again, your face still warm with embarrassment. You, uh, guess you’ll have to get used to the extra weight. And figure out how to explain this extra weight too...

Oh well, those are problems for later. Right now you’re hungry for breakfast and also still rather tired. You roll back over, lying where Agate was to steal her residual warmth before falling back asleep.

Last night was fun...


End file.
